Because You Didn't Know
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: Tony first fell in love with Clint because he didn't know who he was. Then Clint disappeared until after the events of New York and the two of them are reunited. This is their story and how it evolves. IronHawk fanfiction.


**Summary: **Tony first fell in love with Clint because he didn't know who he was. Then Clint disappeared until after the events of New York and the two of them are reunited. This is their story and how it evolves. IronHawk fanfiction.

* * *

**Because You Didn't Know Part One**

Anthony Edward Stark was born to Maria Stark nee Carter, sister of Peggy Carter, and Howard Stark on May 29, 1970. His father was changed after Captain America put his plane down saving the world and he became a cold father who didn't pay any attention to Tony. His mother was the only one that cared about him and paid him any mind. Soon his father got him a butler, nanny, etc., whatever else you wanted to call it for his safety. Edwin Jarvis became his best friend and was more of a father than his own because the man rescued him time and time again from the many enemies of his father when Howard himself had left him to die. After his parents and Jarvis' death Tony was devasted and many assumed it was because of his father but they were wrong.

Tony never really dated even when he went to MIT and there were many reasons for that. Rhodey was his best friend and he was the only one that knew the real reasons behind why he never dated. The truth was that Tony hated how people saw him. There were always people that knew him and just assumed what they read in the papers was true. Plus wherever there were fans there was press and more rumors to come. Now Tony was 26 and he was just tired of it all and he had now officially given up on finding someone to be with who accepted him for something other than his money and fame.

~IronHawk~

Clinton Francis Barton had been born on July 30, 1973 to Edith Barton and Harold Barton. He had an older brother, Barney, who really wasn't much of a brother really. His father was an abusive asshole who always seemed to have a deep hatred for Clint until the day him and his mother died in a car accident. The two brothers had been sent to an orphanage but quickly ran away to the circus. At the circus Barney became colder and treated Clint harshly. It didn't help that Clint was getting beaten and raped on a daily basis by Trickshot and Swordsman and he was only thirteen. One day after his brother and Trickshot had tried to steal from the circus; Barney beat Clint nearly to death and left him bleeding on the floor next to Swordsman's dead body. After being rescued Clint went from circus to circus until he was recruited by Marcus Ivo to be an assassin for him. To keep a cover Clint joined the circus again permanently to keep his cover.

Thanks to his bad life Clint really didn't have time to have a relationship. In all honesty being gay didn't help matters either so Clint just stuck to one night stands and such. It was sad that by the time Clint was 23 years old he had pretty much given up on love completely, well until the day he moved to Oregon and ventured out only to run into a mysterious man he had never seen before, but the man was very attractive and didn't seem to want to give up at all. It seemed that just when hope was lost things were finally looking up for Clint.

~IronHawk~

Tony had driven to a small town outside of Portland, Oregon and decided to take a walk along the beach that was there. He was just thinking about the life he wanted for himself and that he wasn't going to get it because the life he imagined was a fantasy for little kids and Tony Stark wasn't a little kid anymore so he needed to stop believing in fantasies. Tony abruptly ran into someone and cursed for not looking where he was going. He looked up into the light blue eyes of a gorgeous man who smiled slightly at him. It was curious because usually people freaked out when they saw him because he was Tony Stark the owner and CEO of Stark Industries but yet this man wasn't doing that.

"Sorry about that," Tony muttered finding himself blushing for some reason.

Clint looked at the beautiful man in front of him and found himself wanting more for the first time in forever. The man was slightly shorter than him, he was six feet tall so the man was probably five feet six or seven inches, had messy brown hair and dark brown eyes that Clint wanted to get lost in. The thing that made him more appealing was the blush that colored his cheeks which was hot in Clint's mind.

"It's okay," Clint assured smiling and putting on the charm.

"Dude do you not know who I am?" Tony blurted curious as ever.

"Am I suppose to?" Clint asked confused.

Tony found himself in shock at what was happening. This gorgeous man with blonde hair and blue eyes and arms that were massive had no clue that he was and that in itself made Tony want him even more. It was refreshing to find someone that didn't know who he was so Tony figured it would give it a try with this blonde man.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Tony asked trying to put up a confident mask.

"Well you are gorgeous so I guess I could give it a try but it might be a problem since I don't even know your name nor do I have your number," Clint said smirking.

"Tony Jarvis," he answered using the last name of his mentor and friend instead of his real one.

"Clint Brandt," Clint said using his alias, which was funny because Brandt was Barton just jumbled up and an extra letter in there.

After exchanging phone numbers, fake ones, the two went their separate ways and neither of them suspected who the other was. Clint just thought that he met a handsome man on the beach never knowing that the man was actually Tony Stark CEO of Stark Industries and genius extradinaire.

~IronHawk~

Tony was pacing back and forth in his small house outside Portland away from the public as he waited for Clint to pick him up. When he had agreed to go on a date with Clint the genius hadn't thought of a way to tell him who he really was but then he decided that he was going to wait to tell him because he wanted to see if the other man would want him not for his money but for who he was on the outside. So Tony had left Obi in charge, left his mansion in Los Angeles and moved to a small house in the woods, no not in the middle of nowhere but pretty close, and uploaded Jarvis his Artificial Intelligence into the system to help him out on occasion. It shocked Tony at how good it felt to not be really known by someone and when he needed something he just ordered it through Jarvis and had it dropped off outside. To keep busy Tony took a break from working on his usual weapons or devices and instead took to working on cars. He did after all have a degree in mechanical engineering. Now a week after meeting Clint he was nervous for the first time in a while and didn't know how he felt about that. To keep his mind off the waiting he was running through different inventions and ideas so he was startled when he heard a knock at the door. Tony opened and leered a little at the sight that met him. Clint stood there with a rose, which was a little cliché but Tony wasn't complaining and wearing jeans, boots, a black undershirt and a red and grey stripped button up.

"Hey," Clint greeted.

Tony didn't understand why he found the look so attractive since it looked like something a farm boy would wear but on Clint it was delicious. He quickly realized that the blonde had talked so he shook his head and stepped outside closing the door.

"Hey gorgeous," Tony smirked trying to hide his nervousness.

"So I should probably warn you that I really don't like going out to eat a lot due to certain experiences so I decided instead to have our first date be a home cooked meal at my place," Clint said nervous.

Normally Clint Barton, master assassin was not a nervous wreck, but this time it felt different, more real and he wanted to make it last. Usually he was the love them and leave them type but for some reason he couldn't explain he wanted it to be different with Tony Jarvis.

"That's cool because I can't cook. I'm usually too busy working," Tony admitted.

Clint smiled and awkwardly took Tony's hand leading him to his truck which Tony had to admit just added to the whole farm boy personality but the truck was new and looked like work had been put into it. After helping him into the truck Clint got into the driver's side and drove back to his house which was only a ten minute drive. Tony smiled when he looked at the house admiring it's beauty since he did after all like beautiful things, that didn't just include people. It almost relieved him to see that the house didn't have a barn but instead a garage which was filled with cars and motorcycle's which made the genius's eyes light up like it was Christmas. Clint had laughed at him and the two of them were almost surprised and happy about having something in common with each other. Sitting down to have dinner with Clint, Tony found himself hoping that this date didn't end at dinner and he hoped that this relationship lasted as well. Luckily Tony Stark, or Tony Jarvis was not the only one hoping for the same thing.

* * *

**Note: **I now have two accounts. The first one is the one I'm using for this story and all my other Slash stories, Lila Toretto Barton. The other one is the Katerina Parker Evans. I have a shit ton of stories and I hate being one of those authors but alas I am stuck with having biology which I hate so I'm trying my best here. This story will have only about two or three more chapters and there will be a sequel in the works. I plan to focus on Strange Reactions and Reality of Love – Avengers Style mainly because both of those only have one or two more chapters left. That's all hope you guys like this one.


End file.
